pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Smilez7457/Pictures!!! And some news. (Mostly news)
Hey, all, it's me! I know I promised pictures, but for some reason, my computer is being idiotic. What the heck does "illegal file type" mean? I am pretty sure that Paint is perfectly legal. AgentGoldfish, how do you do it? Anyways, once I figure out how to upload them, they'll be up here! They're pics of Zo, Brick, Snap, and Brennan and Brendan. EDIT: I figured out my issue! My file type was .bmp, which is apparently not allowed. I should have that fixed soon! EDIT (again!!!): OK, now my computer's really screwy! Again, AgentGoldfish, how do you do it? I'm trying my best, but I'm not a geek like Six is! EDIT: I figured it out!!!! I'm so smart!!! Thanks PerryPerry!!! Here's Brennan and Brendan!!!! I should have more pics up soon!!!! I WIN!!!!!! EDIT: I'm gonna put up more pics on here! Here's Zafrina! In other news, a combo of writer's block, social studies homework, science fair projects, and Christmas add up to no updates to the Witch Saga until further notice (meaning probably after Christmas). I'm trying my best people, so don't sue me! Also, I'm still looking for pics of JoJo! As of right now, I only have one!! Descriptions can be found in my previous blog post and in The Witch Saga Part 1. I'm waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaitiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! More news (yay). While I've averted my picture crisis, another one has popped up. The above factors, plus DnD and exploding fish, add up to a very busy Smilez. Agent, I know you're impatient about waiting for my follower pics, but I'm doing my best. Speaking of exploding fish, I'm going to go enjoy some! News, news, we all love it! Anyways, first off, again, thanks Emilylover224 for making Celine for me! Thanks babe, YTB! In other news, DnD may or may not happen, exploding fish are dead 'n' gone, social studies's been studied socially, and it's Boxing Day. That's the good news. The bad news is, writer's block is still going strong, and science fair projects have to be hurried if they want to be finished by January. Also, a brand-new video game is keeping me attached to the PS2. Why am I telling you this? Because this may affect 1. my time on the computer 2. the updates on The Witch Saga and 3. the amount of pics I'll be posting on here in the near future. Look, Agent, I'm sorry, but I just do not think that I'll be done w/ my pics by the end of the month! I'm doing the best I can! Maybe I'll aim... nah, I won't aim for anything, that just makes me not want to do it. But seriously, I'm doing the best I can! Be patient, I'm working on it! I know, two new news posts in the same day, I haven't done that in a while. Alrighty then, first off, DnD is a go, meaning less time on here, as explained earlier. Second off, to make this heck of a lot easier on me, I've decided not to draw pics of Cyndy, Sandy, Myndy, or Michael. Why? Since they're based off of actual people/characters, I figured they should look the part! OK, Michael Jackson the wizard looks like Micheal Jackson the pop star around adulthood, and Cyndy, Sandy, and Myndy look like their counterparts Cindy, Sandy, and Mindy, otherwise known as the Magus Sisters, from Final Fantasy X. (I know, I'm a video game geek...) So, Agent, I'm pretty sure if you Google Final Fantasy X and Michael Jackson, you should come up w/ photos/screenshots. But, do me a favor babe, post the pics you find on my talk page so that I can approve them. (They are my followers, after all...) Anyways, that's about it! Later, babes! More news! (I know, I know, ooh goody) Anyways, this doesn't really have anything to do with what this blog is about so far, but I want you to check out my new blog post, entitled "An untitled songfic that I felt like making" and tell me what you think about it! Also, I'll be working most of this week; I may even update the Witch Saga if I ever figure out what's going to happen next!